An aircraft braking system may be used for various purposes, such as for slowing or stopping the aircraft while maneuvering on the ground. For example, when a jet-powered aircraft lands, the aircraft braking system, various aerodynamic drag sources (e.g., flaps, spoilers, and the like), and, in some cases, aircraft thrust reversers, are used to slow the aircraft down in the desired amount of runway distance. Once the aircraft is sufficiently slowed, and is taxiing from the runway toward its ground destination, the aircraft braking system may be used slow the aircraft, and bring it to a stop at its final ground destination.
In some aircraft braking systems, one or more rotatable friction members (sometimes referred to as “rotors”) are mechanically connected to one or more wheels of the vehicle, e.g., via an axle or the like. One or more stationary friction members (sometimes referred to as “stators”) may be mechanically connected to the body of the aircraft. The rotatable and stationary friction members may be arranged to define a brake disc stack (e.g., the members may be alternately splined to a torque tube or wheel rim of an aircraft wheel). To produce a desired braking force, the rotatable and stationary friction members are engaged (e.g., pressed together) with each other by a brake actuator. The friction between the rotatable and stationary friction members dissipates the energy of the moving aircraft, causing the aircraft to slow down or stop.